


Something Worth Watching

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mild Gore, Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's intentions to skinny dip started out as pure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Water' at [SPN 30 Snapshots](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/).

Meg looked down at herself, she was covered in blood, almost all of it not hers. She was meant to be lying low but apparently she wasn’t doing a good enough job of it and dispensing demons without that handy little knife of the Winchesters’ was harder than it looked.

She sighed, it wasn’t more than an inconvenience, she was remote enough that hiding the bodies wouldn’t be a problem, she had spare clothes and even if there was no indoor plumbing, there was more than one large lake that could take care of the blood sticking to her skin and matting in her hair.

She buried the bodies, adding dust and dirt to the blood on her skin. By the time she was done, she practically ran to the nearest secluded body of water. She peeled her clothes off, each one sticking to her skin as if in protest. She was stood in nothing more than her still clean bra and panties when she felt eyes on her. 

Normally she wouldn’t have been worried, after all what would be the point of skinny dipping if there was nobody to watch? But right now she was slightly concerned about the blood still visible on her hands and the shallow graves that were still fresh. She turned her head slightly and caught sight of Castiel in her peripheral vision, nearly rolling her eyes when she saw it was him.

She reached around to her back, unhooking her bra with one hand. If he wanted to stand there and lurk, then she would happily give him something worth watching. She pushed her panties off her hips with her thumbs, letting them fall the rest of the way. She gave him a second to decide if he was going to make his presence known and when he didn’t, she stepped into the water, the biting cold snapping at her ankles, then her knees and her thighs until her skin cooled down to meet it easier, giving her goosebumps. She submerged herself, teasing the dried blood out of her hair and letting the water pick away at mess that covered her skin. When she felt clean again, she lingered in the water, swimming in it, every so often snatching a glance at where he was stood, just to make sure he was still there.

Eventually she gave in and she swam back, walking up to the edge as calmly as she’d walked away from it. She stared straight at him, daring him to look away in an attempt of false modesty. Of course, he didn’t, just like she knew he wouldn’t. When she was within earshot, or what a human would have considered being within earshot, she called out to him.

“What can I do you for, Clarence?” 

He didn’t answer until she was by her pile of discarded clothes and the bag of fresh ones; instead he walked up to meet her. He started talking his regular nonsense about flowers and trees and surprisingly enough, lakes and rivers and water had been added to the list of magical things too. She nodded along while easing dry clothes over skin that was still wet, wondering if she’d have a sane conversation with anyone ever again.


End file.
